


Avec Toi, Je N'ai Jamais Peur (J'adore)

by just_plain_fanfics



Series: Je N'ai Jamais Peur [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), i'm not autistic so if you see any mistakes let me know, it's just really sweet, it's not talked about it's just implied, just a tiny bit lol, the second part of the series with more klance, written by a trans gay author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Keith invites Lance over on a whim, and feelings ensue.





	Avec Toi, Je N'ai Jamais Peur (J'adore)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part of the series, with more klance and a lot of feelings. written by yours truly, a gay trans author.

Keith paces in his living room, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. The room was tidied, books put in neat piles and nothing lying about on the floor. Walking the length of the room again, Keith starts to bite his lip. Why did he invite Lance over again? 

It was this morning that he had asked Lance over, after they had been talking over Skype. It's not an unusual thing for them to do video chats, but Lance hadn't been to Keith's place before. Keith had felt he wanted to invite him alone, he wanted to spend more time with Lance. And maybe, a bit of it was blind hope that something, something would happen. 

And maybe it would.

_"Hey Mullet, if you frown any further your wrinkles will be permanent" Keith frowns harder at Lance's jab, serving only to make the boy laugh harder._

_"Shut up, you ass." Lance snickers at the unoriginal come back, and Keith fights off the bright colour rising in his cheeks. They laughter eventually lulls, a silence falling between them._

_"I'm so bored." Lance draws out the word bored, slumping in his chair and pouting at Keith. Keith turns his head away, unable to stop the next words from leaving his mouth._

_"You should come over, if you're so bored." Keith freezes as soon as the words leave his mouth, suddenly trying to backtrack. "I-I mean-"_

_"Nope, you offered! I'm coming over now!" Lance grins at Keith, pausing for a moment to make sure it's really okay. Keith loves him for doing that. "That's okay, right?"_

_"Yeah, I did offer. Just give me fifteen minutes to get ready." Keith smiles nervously at the camera, wondering if he's really seeing the blush on Lance's face. Lance smiles back, and suddenly Keith is blushing too._

_"I'll be there in fifteen, then."_

_Keith nods._

 

Now, Keith worries. It's been about ten minutes since he ended the call, and he's tried to make his apartment as presentable as he could. Waiting by the door, Keith tries to find a way to calm down. It's just Lance, right? Except that 'just Lance' happens to be Keith's long-time crush. Fuck. Well, what's the worst that could happen? Keith tries not to think about it. 

Adjusting his binder a bit, Keith sighs. It's just them hanging out. Two dudes, hanging out like bros do. An abrupt knock at the door startles Keith, and he spins in the direction it came from. It has to be Lance. He takes another breath before he opens the door to Lance. 

"Hey man, what's up?" Lance grins, making a peace sign with his one hand and pushing a grocery bag into Keith's arms with his other. With a glance at the clock, Keith realizes he was so caught up in worrying he didn't even notice that Lance was here five minutes late. Looking back down at the bag in his arms, Keith frowns. 

"What's this?" When Keith looks back up at Lance he gets an even bigger grin. Rolling his eyes, he opens the bag and pulls out the contents. "Ice cream? Lance I'm lactose intolerant-"

Breaking off of his earlier statement, Keith reads the writing on the container. It's lactose free, the same flavour that Keith always buys for himself. He turns back to Lance, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in disbelief. How did Lance know? His face must have reflected his thoughts, as Lance snorts. 

"You're easy to read Keith, it wasn't hard to guess your favourite ice cream. Rocky road was a no-brainer." Lance crosses Keith's kitchen to open a drawer, pulling out two spoons. Keith finds himself smiling, how does Lance now where the spoons are? "Well? Should we eat ice cream from the tub while watching cheesy old horror movies?" 

"Yeah, that sounds great." Keith smiles at Lance, taking a spoon from him and heading to the couch. 

They settle on the couch, sat a fair distance apart, a big fuzzy blanket swamping the two of them. Keith wants to move closer, but he digs his nails into his palm and stay where he is. He chews his lip, looking around for the remote. Handing Lance the remote once he finds it, Keith lets the cool plastic slip out of his grasp. It's a nice feeling in his hands, and it reminds him that he forgot to put his gloves on before Lance came over. Letting Lance choose the movie, Keith is sure whatever he chooses will be fine. Keith sighs as he relaxes back against the couch, this is exactly what he needed, and he tells Lance as much. 

"Thanks for this." Keith looks at Lance from under his bangs, trying to gauge his reaction. Lance smiles at him, a brilliant grin that lights up his entire face. As if it's contagious, Keith feels his own lips twitch upwards. 

"It's no problem." The placid smile on Lance's face makes Keith's heart race, and if he wasn't sure if he loved Lance before, he's definitely sure now. The dreamy look that had made it's way onto Keith's face soon vanishes as he sees the movie Lance has brought up.

"Seriously Lance? Jaws?" Keith has to keep himself from smacking a hand to his forehead, he honestly shouldn't be surprised. 

"Yes, Keith! It's a good movie!" Lance snickers, and Keith finds it impossible to keep a straight face. He lets out a giggle, covering his mouth and pushing Lance's shoulder playfully. 

"Sure, whatever man." Lance grins, pressing play before setting the remote off to the side. He picks up the tub of ice cream, offering a spoon to Keith who takes it gratefully. 

"You're gonna love it." 

And true to Lance's word, Keith actually does find himself enjoying it. It's not as scary as a horror movie now would be, and Keith is almost thankful for that. He finds himself snickering at Lance's snide comments throughout the movie, elbowing the boy when he starts getting too loud. Sooner than Keith would have expected, the movie is over. 

"So? What did you think?" Lance leans right into Keith's personal space, grinning wildly. 

"It was alright I guess." Keith watches with a tiny smile as Lance pouts.

"Keith." Lance stretches out the 'e', dramatic pout still on his face as he leans even closer against Keith. Except that Keith is laughing, and he doesn't notice Lance trying to lean further against him, so he falls back a bit. Lance falls right on top of him, their faces barely inches apart. 

Keith watches as Lance's eyes flick down to his lips. It's impossible not to notice when they're this close together, neither one of them daring to move a muscle. He finds himself looking at Lance's face, watching his eyebrows furrow, feeling his hot breath on his neck. He swallows, breathless. Lance moves closer, and it takes Keith a moment to realize Lance is trying to kiss him. In a moment of panic, Keith pushes his fingers against Lance's lips. 

"Uh, sorry. Just-" Keith tries to apologize, to explain, but Lance gets there first, cutting him off. 

"No, its okay. I get it. I'm sorry." Lance stands up, a hurt look on his face. He starts to turn away when Keith grabs his arm, stopping him. Panicking slightly, Keith lets a torrent of words pour from himself in explanation. 

"No! D-don't go. I'm sorry." He takes a shaky breath, cold fingers still wrapped tightly around Lance's wrist. "I didn't meant o push you away, but Lance- I'm, I'm..."

"Keith." Lance comes to sit down next to Keith, trying to meet his eyes. "You're what?" 

"I'm trans, Lance! I-I don't have a dick, I'm not like the other guys you've been with! Why would you want that?" Keith's voice breaks off into a sob, a strangled sound that breaks Lance's heart. A hiccup leaves Keith as Lance holds him closer, and he can't even find the strength in him to push Lance away. 

"I love you, Keith. Every single part of you. And being trans is part of who you are. I don't give two flying fucks if you have a dick or not. I've liked you since we were stuck as deskmates in grade five, do you think I'd stop now?" 

Keith doesn't answer at first, he just leans forwards, collapsing against Lance's chest. Lance shushes him as he sobs, rubbing his back soothingly. As his sniffles die down, Keith looks up at Lance. His lashes are soaked with tears, clumps of salty liquid caught in them. For a second lance swears they sparkle, like something out of one of his favourite Disney movies. 

"Why?" It's not specific, and while Lance isn't entirely sure what hes referring to, he still gives an answer. And it's all the answer that Keith needs. 

"Because I love you." Keith smiles against Lance's shoulder. His tears have all dried up, and he soaks in the feeling of Lance's arms wrapped around him, holding him close as if they were never going to let him go. When he speaks again, his voice is a hoarse whisper, muffled by Lance's sweater. 

"I love you too." Keith barely whispers the words, but he knows Lance heard him by the way his long arms wrap even tighter around him. And then Lance is moving away again, pulling back to look Keith in the eyes. 

"Hey, I love you. I love you more than anything in the universe. I love that you're trans, I love that you hate mushrooms and I love that you have too many candles in your room. I love it when you talk to me for hours about the things you love, and I love it when you laugh at my jokes. I love you, please don't ever forget that." Lance smiles, an unusually shy look for him. Keith hiccups, trying his hardest not to let more tears slip through as he nods up at Lance. 

"I love you too, Lance. More than anything. I really, really do." 

And then they're kissing, their lips slotted together in a soft embrace. Keith falls into the touch, lets himself move closer, closer to Lance. A hand it brought up to the side of his jaw, cupping it and pulling him closer, kissing him harder. When they pull away, it's only for a second before they move to hold one another again. Keith's hand finds it's way to Lance's hip, his fingers scrambling to find purchase as Lance deepens the kiss. 

They pull away for the second time, almost out of breath with flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. Lance lands one more soft kiss against Keith's cheek, making the boy's ears light up in a brilliant blush. 

No more words are exchanged, just heavy breathing between kisses stolen as they lay together on the old couch. And if they fall asleep together, who's to stop them? Drifting off in the embrace of a lover, with not so much as a care in the world, Keith feels truly fearless.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this series! this was a really person series, i guess, and a lot of it was based off of personal feelings. thank you for reading!


End file.
